Like a rain of stars
by yumi abyssia
Summary: Yumi Abyssia (OC), 16 ans étudie au lycée Lutwige. Suivez ses aventures (si on peut appeller ça comme ça -") OC/Elliot, ?/ Léo. Et bien, dis donc j'ai pas été inspirée pour ce resumé, pas grave je me rattraperai
1. 1 Moi

Disclamer : Yumi et Cassie m'appartiennent et Pandora Hearts appartient toujours à Mochizuki-sama.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour et Romance

Bonne lecture !

_~ Moi ou chapitre 1 ~_

Salut…

Des fois, je me demande si ça fait pas bizarre de parler toute seule (surtout quand tu es dans ta chambre de l'internat, avec ta meilleure amie qui est en train d'écrire). Bah, on va dire que je parle à ma conscience.

NON, je ne suis pas folle, en tout cas pas tout les jours… (-«)

Autant que l'on commence sur de bonnes bases, je vais me présenter :

Et… NON …. Ou encore …. BON….. Bah ….

Bref, je m'appelle Yumi, Nadeshiko (prénoms) Abyssia-Nightray, Mitarashi (noms de familles), tout ça c'est mon nom complet, non non vous ne rêver pas (je dois vous avouer que Word a détecté beaucoup de fautes à la ligne précédente).

Ne vous inquiéter pas on m'appelle pas comme ça couramment, nan on m'appelle juste Yumi Abyssia-Nightray, mes noms de famille sont accolés mais ça je vous l'expliquerais plus tard…

J'ai 16 ans et j'étudie au lycée Lutwidge. J'ai les cheveux marron avec des reflets roux, très longs ils m'arrivent dans le bas du dos… Mes yeux sont gris/ violet, j'ai une taille normale, après tout c'est bien 1m63 non ?

-Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour mon prince viendra …

-CASSIE !

-Oui, Yumi-chan

-Pourquoi tu chantes cette chanson Cassie

-Pour rien Yumi, pour rien…

-Mouais !

Elle, c'est Cassie, non, Acacia Barma, elle a 16 ans comme moi, elle est petite (1m55) et a les yeux verts, elle a les cheveux roux, courts et bouclés. Elle est très timide et plait beaucoup aux garçons (je ne veux pas en rajouter mais faire du D ça aide beaucoup, bon je ne dis rien c'est pareil pour moi ^ ^).

-Yumi, sort de tes pensées, on va être en retard en cours de français !

-Ok, viens on y va !

-T'es bizarre Yumi !

-…. Comme toujours, ma chère Cassie.

-Hi, hi

S'ensuivit alors un cours de français … banal ! (même si c'est ma matière préférée).

Une fois le cours fini je proposa à Cassie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Et là …

BAM !

Et, bin dis donc ça commence fort !

A suivre …

Merci d'avoir lu laissez une rewiew, please !


	2. 2 Rencontre ou amour caché

Disclamer : Yumi et Cassie m'appartiennent et Pandora Hearts appartient toujours à Mochizuki-sama.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour et Romance

Bonne lecture !

_~ Rencontre ou amour caché ou chapitre 2 ~_

Une fois le cours fini je proposa à Cassie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Et là …

BAM !

Et, bin dis donc ça commence fort !

Je venais de tomber (au sens propre) sur Elliot Nightray, mon frère adoptif.

Derrière nous Léo et Cassie étaient mort de rire, mais la gène de Cassie repris assez vite le dessus, en effet elle était amoureuse de Léo le valet d'Elliot, je vous raconterai ça après.

Tandis que je me relevai, je lui demanda pourquoi ils étaient si pressés

Le 23ème tome de la merveilleuse et magnifique saga « le chevalier saint » vient de sortir dit-il tout sourire

Wouah, quelle envolée lyrique Elliot tu t'améliore de jours en jours dis je ironiquement

Ha ha ha ha ha très drôle

Ben oui c'est drôle la preuve tu viens de rigoler

Je te le fais pas dire (vous sentez l'ironie dans sa voix)

…

Ah, si tu me le fais dire repris je après quelque seconde de réflexion

Heu…

Bon je te laisse, tu viens Léo dit-il précipitamment

Elliot tu noie le poisson là, hé hé (Elliot-the best m'a contaminée) t'en vas pas !

Et il se remit à courir.

On ne noie pas un poisson repris Léo

C'est une expression Léo

-Je me retournai (enfin) vivement vers Cassie.

-Ça va Cassie ?

-Ou…Ou…OUI ! dit-elle toute tremblante

-T'es sure ?

-Oui !

-Il te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

-Oui !

-Tu pourrais me répondre par autre chose que oui s'il te plait ? Dommage que l'on ne jouait pas au ni oui ni non parce que sinon j'aurais gagné facilement.

-Yumi ?

-Oui ?

-Perdu !

-Sadique, va !

-C'est bizarre, toi tu es tombé sur Elliot et tu n'as même pas rougi, alors qu'il te plait non ?

-ARG Cassie …

-Tais toi Cassie on est en plein couloir ça va pas la tête de dire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon frère !

-Oui mais c'est ton frère adoptif Yumi vous n'êtes pas lié par les liens du sang.

-C'est pas faux !

-En plus, vous ne vous considérer pas comme frères et sœurs tout les deux !

-C'est pas faux ! Mais arrête de trouver des arguments auxquels je ne peux apporter que des réponses positives, c'est énervant à la fin.

-D'accord, vas à la bibliothèque mais moi j'ai quelque chose à faire, j'avais complètement oublié !

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une rewiew pleeeeaaasssssssee TuT YuY


	3. 3 Ses sentiments et sa chanson

Disclamer : Yumi et Cassie m'appartiennent et Pandora Hearts appartient toujours à Mochizuki-sama.

Chanson = Passage en Français de I wish (Fairy Tail opening 10) pris sur le site Anime Kaillou (site de traduction des opening et ending des animes)

Allez voir c'est Super !

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour et Romance

Bonne lecture !

_~ Ses sentiments et sa chanson ou chapitre 3 ~_

°Oo° Cassie °Oo°

-D'accord, vas à la bibliothèque mais moi j'ai quelque chose à faire, j'avais complètement oublié !

-Ok, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Ca m'énerve ! Je suis obligée de mentir à Yumi. En fait, je compose une chanson pour Léo, même si je n'aurais jamais le courage de la chanter…

{(o)} Yumi {(o)}

C'est drôle comment Cassie ment mal ! Je sais très bien qu'elle écrit une chanson pour Léo et comme il est parti à la bibliothèque, elle est sure de ne pas se faire surprendre. Et si quelqu'un d'autre la découvre ce n'est pas très grave vu que tout le lycée sait qu'elle aime composer des chansons donc ça ne fera pas bizarre

- …

Comment elle en est tombée amoureuse ?

-Eh bien ça s'est passé l'année dernière, Cassie était très faible, elle faisait beaucoup de malaises. Un jour, on avait une sortie dans un bois, une chasse aux trésors, elle voulait absolument y participer .Les garçons de la pire classe de notre niveau ont changé un panneau qui était sur notre direction, cela me semblait bizarre donc je me suis assise pour étudier la carte, 2 minutes plus tard, elle n'était plus là.

Les garçons voulaient profiter de ses nombreuses pertes de connaissances pour la tripoter. C'est là que Léo entre en scène ! Il aperçoit Cassie se faire agresser, vole à son secours (Traduction Léonnienne = Casse la gueule à tout les garçons, et fais sa tête t'avait-qu'a-pas-m'embeter-parce-que-quand-je-suis-énervé-j'ai-des-envies-de-meutres)

***Musique d'ambiance (genre la pub pour les maxis kinders) ***

Quand Cassie se réveilla, elle eut d'abord peur de voir une tête inconnue penchée sur elle. Quand elle se rappela les derniers événements, elle fut d'abord surprise de voir Léo, son sauveur.

***Fin de la musique d'ambiance***

-Léo, ouin, ils… ils… ils…

-Calme-toi, calme-toi. Allez viens là…

Et il l'attira vers lui.

C'est ainsi que une heure plus tard, moi et Elliot (on s'était retrouvés entre temps) nous avons trouvé Cassie et Léo enlacés.

-Ils sont trop choux comme ça, je vais prendre des photos…

-Il aurait pu me le dire qu'il avait une petite copine.

-Ah oui, le grand Elliot Nightray, l'un des garçons les plus courtisé du Lycée Lutwige, s'est fait doublé en amour par son valet…

-Ha ha ha très drôle !

-Juste une question c'était ironique ?

-Oui !

- …

-…

- Au fait, ils sont pas ensembles !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ben, Cassie me l'aurait dit -« (bavarde et lyrique comme elle est)

-Ah…

Finalement même si Cassie s'est perdue, on a terminée 2ème ex-æquo avec Elliot et Léo.

C'était la petite histoire du jour ^ ^.

_(Version complète :_ _ watch?v=z83LuSROfwI)_

_**J'aimerais pouvoir te dire merci, mais je me sens un peu gênée.**_

_**J'ai maintenant envie de te confier ce sentiment.**_

_**Pour toi, je pourrais sûrement toujours sourire.**_

_**Tiens-moi par la main.**_

_**Tu m'as toujours dit des mots gentils qui me sont important.**_

_**Je me demande si je peux également faire quelque chose pour toi.**_

_**J'aimerais rester près de toi. Cela suffirait sûrement.**_

_**A me permettre de continuer de rester celle que je suis**_

_**Pour toi, j'aimerais être celle qui te fera également penser cela de toi**_

_**Chaque fois, que je ris. Tu te met a rire aussi.**_

_**Alors nos sourires se parviendront un jour.**_

Cassie, c'est toi ?

Quoi ?

…

A suivre …

Laissez une rewiew pleasssseeeeeeee


	4. 4 Malaise

Disclamer : Yumi et Cassie m'appartiennent et Pandora Hearts appartient toujours à Mochizuki-sama.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour et Romance

Bonne lecture !

_~ Malaise ou chapitre 4 ~_

Cassie, c'est toi ?

Quoi ?

-Tu chantes toujours aussi bien

-Merci Léo dis-je en bégayant

_(Ce sont les pensées de Cassie)_

_Oh, mon dieu il m'a vu chanter j'espère qu'il n'a pas compris ! Mais, il est intelligent, il comprendra, je me sens rougir, c'est pas possible, je me sens tomber …_

Elle s'évanouit, je la rattrape juste avant qu'elle atteigne le sol.

Je la porte à la manière d'une princesse, et cours à l'infirmerie.

Je ne suis pas très rapide, mais là bizarrement je me sens pousser des ailes.

O ° o ° O (non c'est pas un poisson -« )

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, ben, pour emprunter un livre (LOGIQUE, ce que tu peux être débile quand tu parles toute seule Yumi).A peine entrée dans la bibliothèque, je me manga littéralement quelqu'un

-Tu peux pas faire attention dit une voix reconnaissable entre toute

-Ah, tient Elliot, de 1 tu parle meilleure à ta sœur…

-Bam !

-AIE !

-De 2 si tu pouvais arrêter de me tomber dessus avec tes 60 kg se serait bien sympas pour moi

- …

-Ah, et 3 arrête de me frotter la tète comme un chat quand je te parle et enlève ce petit sourire narquois de ton visage

-On a emprunté le dernier tome des chevaliers saints avant moi TuT

-Ohhhh….pauvre chou

-C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule

-Avec plaisir mon cher Elly

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gentiment et à parler de tout et de rien pendant 10 bonnes minutes, lorsque je demandai :

-Où est Léo ?

-Il est parti dans la salle de musique, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire …

-Oh, my mini godnesse

-Quoi, Yummmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii

-ON NE CRIE PAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE MONSIEUR NIGHTRAY hurla la bibliothécaire en chef

Je le prenais pas la manche et le traina jusqu'à la salle de musique (de force je précise) je l'ouvris…

Elle était vide … le micro renversé, les partitions éparpillées

Je regardai successivement la salle dévastée et Elliot qui était aussi choqué que moi.

Allons voir la salle de musique de l'étage au-dessus proposa t il

-Ouais

Rien non plus…

C'est comme ça que nous avons ouvert toutes les portes de toutes les salles de classes, dortoirs et autres.

Nous avons appris qu'Isla Yura allait devenir prof de danse.

Ada Vessalius adorait la sorcellerie

Que le passe temps de Yuno est astiquer ses couteaux

Que hors de la classe les profs passent en mode bisounours

Que …

HUM je perds le fil là

Elly ?

-OUI

-On a fait toute les salles de classes, elle ne peut pas être sortie avec toutes les cameras de surveillance, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est dans l'établissement t'es d'accord avec moi ?

-Oui

-Je la trouvais un peu pâle en ce moment si ça se trouve quand elle chantait, elle a fait un malaise et quelqu'un est venu et l'a emmené à l'infirmerie

- …, NAN… C'est trop… PERSCICACE. Satan, sort de ce corps !

-Allons voir quand même

-Je suis sur qu'elle est pas là bas

-Bam. Elliot, souris, soit beau et TAIS TOI

-MAIS …

-Pas de mais qui tiennent

Je courais à l'infirmerie, trainant Elliot derrière moi.

-Bonjour, enfin Bonsoir est ce que Cassie Barma est là.

L'infirmière me fit un sourire et fit un signe de la main montrant un lit ou dépassait une touffe rousse

-Ah, t'a vu j'avais raison

-Mouais c'est trop facile

En m'approchant, j'aperçus en plus de la touffe de ma chère Cassie, une chevelure blonde et une autre d'un noir ébène

TOI, crachais je avec horreur

_A SUIVRE…_

_N'oublier pas la petite rewiew qui va bien ^^_


	5. 5 Colère ou Chain

Disclamer : Yumi et Cassie m'appartiennent et Pandora Hearts appartient toujours à Mochizuki-sama.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour et Romance

Bonne lecture !

_~ Colère ou Chain ou chapitre 5 ~_

-TOI, crachais je avec horreur

Devant moi se tenait Kida Masaomi, tout sourire.

Au fait j'ai juste oublié de vous préciser que c'est lui qui a agressé Cassie lors de la sortie pour la course d'orientation…

-Sale rat d'égout tu me dégoutes …

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle :

-Tu veux sortir avec moi

- …

- …

-Yumi commença Léo

-ARG COMMENT OSES TU POSER CETTE QUESTION SALE PERVERS

Et hop, un petit coup de pied tout gentil à la mâchoire qui l'envoya valdinguer à 3m de là.

-Elliot marcha vers Kida, le pris par le col, et lui hurla :

-TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE (c'est sa phrase emblématique XD)

-Elliot ?

-Oui Yumi ?

-BAM, est-ce-que-j-ai- de-man-dé -de l-aide-E-lli-ot

A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait une syllabe elle lui assénait un coup de … plateau repas vide (oui, oui un plateau repas, vous avez bien entendu)

-Non… répondit Elliot d'une voix faible

-ca va ? Dis-je inquiète

-Je péte la forme

-Juste pour savoir c'est ironique

-Oui –«

-Oh, je suis désolée, Elliot, je ne voulais pas te faire mal (mon œil oui…)

Désolée, désolée, désolée…

-J'attends une réponse chantonna Kida malgré le magnifique coup de pied que je lui avais asséné

-C'est NON, comment peux-tu oser me poser cette question, alors que ma meilleure amie est dans les choux, je parie que c'est à cause de toi encore… dis-je sur un ton lourd de reproches

-Non, ce n'est pas lui intervenu Léo, il m'a aidé à la porter…

-Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien celui là fis-je ironiquement en même temps que Léo et Elliot

-Bon maintenant sort !

-Si je sors après je ferai la tête…

-Très bien ça nous fera des vacances rigola Elliot

C'est à ce moment, que choisi d'entrer Ada Vessalius (tombe toujours à pique celle là)

-Oh, Kida j'ai eu si peur que cette folle ne te frappe dit-elle en me désignant de son menton

Kida se blottissait déjà contre son opulente poitrine… pathétique

Soit gentille Yumi me dis Elliot d'un ton très très calme (impossible me direz-vous)

-Dis le en face, au lieu de me snober….blondasse !

-Pff souffla Elliot

-Je suis soft là franchement dis-je en me tournant vers Elliot

-Regarde mes cheveux Yumi repris-t-il

- …

-Alors ?

-Oui …, mais…, non…, enfin… , bref…, non toi t'es….

…

…

…Blond cendré, ouais c'est ça … blond cendré, pis y a des blonds intelligents, toi par exemple (je m'enfonce là non ?)

-Herm, je vous dérange ? dit Ada Vessalius d'un air méprisant

-Ben, avant non, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

-On n'ignore pas une Vessalius …commença-t-elle

-Et, alors moi je suis une Nightray commençai-je avant d'être coupée

- Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire fillette s'étant faite adoptée par les Nigthray, Melle Abyssia-Nightray et puis les Nightray ne sont que des traîtres qui ont failli lors de la tragédie de Sablier…

-C'est une Vessalius qui dit ça, ha laisse moi rire, si tu demande à ton oncle, ou si tu vois un jour prochain ce qui te sert de père, demandes leur si le grand héros Jack Vessalius n'a-t-il pas tué son meilleur ami - sûrement innocent - pour arreter la tragédie de Sablier…

-Oui, mais c'est parce que c'est son ami qui avait crée la Tragédie…

-Peut-etre que c'est Jack Vessalius lui-même qui à fait cet satané Tragédie pour… disons… des fins personnelles, un sourire conquérant s'étira sur mes lèvres tandis que la figure d'Ada se décomposa, elle se retourna vivement pour quitter la pièce.

Kida me lança : « on se reverra Yumi »

Puis, ils sortirent, l'infirmerie fut d'un coup si calme…

Je me précipitais vers Cassie, qui semblait faire de beaux rêves…

Léo m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé :

_Flash Back_

_Elle s'évanouit, je la rattrape juste avant qu'elle atteigne le sol._

_Je la porte à la manière d'une princesse, et cours à l'infirmerie._

_Je ne suis pas très rapide, mais là bizarrement je me sens pousser des ailes._

_Au détour d'un couloir, je croise Kida :_

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_-Je sais pas, elle chantait puis elle s'est évanouie…_

_-Attends, je vais t'aider à la porter_

_-Merci_

_Je remarqua qu'il regardait sa poitrine_

_-Tu veux de l'aide ?_

_- Ca ne serai pas de refus dit-il avec un sourire en coin_

_Je sortis un livre de nulle part et le frappai_

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Après la suite vous la connaissez ^^

-Hum grogna Cassie

- …

_Pensée de Cassie_

_-Tout tourne… où suis-je… je suis perdue ? Je vois une chevelure blanche comme neige au dessus de moi … _

**-Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas… dit une voix très douce**

_-T'es qui toi ? _

_**-Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus bouda cette mystérieuse voix**_

_-…_

_**-Je suis Memna Homna … ta chain**_

Comment Cassie a-t-elle fait un pacte avec une chain vous le saurez au prochain chapitre P

Que va dire Elliot après tout ce qu'a dit Yumi sur la Tragédie de Sablier

Si vous avez aimez laissez un commentaire sinon bah frappez Kida tient XD


	6. 6 La petite vie de Yumi

Disclamer : Yumi et Cassie m'appartiennent =D et Pandora Hearts appartient toujours à Mochizuki-sama.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour et Romance

C'est un chapitre avec peu de dialogue et où Yumi raconte toute sa vie pleine de trou =D

Désolée pour le retard TuT

Bonne lecture !

_~ La vie de Yumi ou tout le monde s'en fout totalement ou chapitre 6 ~_

_**-Je suis Memna Homna … ta chain**_

_-Quoiiiiiiii ?_

_**Je suis Memna Homna… ta chain redit la voix en souriant**_

_-Merci, ça j'avais compris - -« _

_**-Ah, pardon…**_

_-Mais comment j'ai pu passer un pacte avec une chain, eh, ben, merci maintenant je suis une contractante illégale…_

_-__**Non, tu es une contractante légale…**_

_-Ah, bon ?_

_**-Oui, c'est moi qui choisis mes contractants dans leurs rêves et je mets un peu de mon sang dans un carcer car je ne veux pas tuer mes nouveaux amis, maintenant dors, dors petit ange, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors repose toi… (Ne rigolez pas ok ?)**_

Je me réveillai, éblouie par la lumière du soleil, je regardais autour de moi et vis Léo qui me tenait la main gauche, Yumi la droite et Elliot qui avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie…

-Hum grogna Yumi

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux

-Bouh !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

(Yumi)

La couette bougea, « Ah, Cassie est réveillée » pensais-je, je grognai, Elliot pèse de tout son poids sur mon épaule, Cassie me regarde, je le sens :

-Bouh !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans l'infirmerie, et qui dormaient, se réveillèrent en sursaut…

Je fis semblant de dormir, pour que les infirmières pensent que c'est Cassie qui a crié dans son sommeil…

- …

Je dois être vachement intelligente car elles s'inquiétèrent pour Cassie et non pour moi (-« c'est moi ou Yumi est SUPER débile le matin)

Bon, allez c'est pas tout ça mais aujourd'hui on a cours, je laissai Cassie se préparer et je partis conquérir « notre chambre »… (hum, hum)

Attention, je dis « notre chambre » car ce n'est pas que celle de Cassie et moi, non c'est aussi celle de… Elliot et Léo ! (chercher l'erreur =D).

Oui, on a une chambre de 4, mixte…

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Disons, que l'on a un peu menti, et que une autorisation du Duc Nightray et du Duc Barma nous a un peu aidés (un tout petit peu, hein)

On a dit tout simplement que Cassie depuis son « enlèvement » ne pouvait plus quitter Léo, ça c'est officiellement, officieusement, c'est plus entre moi et Elliot que ça se passe…

Elliot fait des cauchemars, moi des crises d'angoisses, alors entre insomniaque on s'entraide XD, pis on adore dormir ensemble…

…

…

…

=D, même des fois je dors avec Cassie, des fois avec Léo et des fois on dort tous ensembles =D, ça ne choque personne j'espère, disons que Léo est comme mon frère et Cassie ma meilleure amie, et Elliot ben c'est Elliot…

Ah, voilà la porte, Elliot essaye d'ouvrir la dite porte et comme moi je vous raconte ma vie, je l'ai pas vu donc suite logique des choses, je me prends Elliot dans la gueule, en passant c'est très agréable…

…

Nan, je rigole ça fait mal…

-Aie

-Ben, t'avais cas faire attention, et t'aurais pas mal

-Vas-y, Elliot parle meilleure à ta sœur dit Léo d'une voix calme

-Ben, t'es de mauvais poil Elliot ? Faut que tu rentres tes gris, mon petit chaton dis-je moqueuse

Il rentra dans la chambre, et nous claqua la porte au nez, je regardai Léo.

-Elliiiiioooot, tu as exactement 10 secondes pour ouvrir la porte, sinon, je vais à la bibliothèque, je prends TOUT les livres, je les planques dans un coin, où tu pourras jamais les avoir, ensuite je dis à tout le monde que tu ADORES les chats de la petite Vessalius, est-ce clair ? Et sache, que ceci est une toute petite et infime partie de ce que je peux te faire Elliot…

La porte s'ouvrit très rapidement sous le regard choqué de Léo.

Ah, une petite douche un bon petit déjeuner et une belle journée commence…

Bon, je sais c'était un chapitre super bizarre - -«

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai fait au plus vite, avec les cours c'est pas tout le temps facile TuT

J'espère que vous avez aimé si oui vous pouvez dormir avec nous

Sinon, Elliot va vous claquer la porte au nez =D


End file.
